Oscuras Intenciones
by Uchiha-shei
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Japón por la muerte de su padre Fugaku.Sintiéndose traicionado por Itachi y Naruto, será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para vengarse.Naruto esta inmerso en un sin fin de tramas y sufrimiento¿Será capaz Sasuke de ver más allá del odio?


1-Reencuentro

**Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo Fan fic. La idea andaba rondándome por la cabeza y hasta que no la saque escribiendo no me dejo XD.**

**No se exactamente cuantos capítulos serán, muy largo no creo que sea o.ó Según como vayan saliendo, ya que tengo la historia al completo en mi cabecita ya se hasta como va a terminar. Así que solo es cuestión de ir escribiendo los capis y ya. **

**Desde ya aviso de que nada va hacer lo que parece (así que no comiencen a matarme tan pronto XD) y que aunque al principio no lo parezca será Sasunaru/narusasu. Si eres sensibles no lo leas, contendrán escenas de sexo explicito y algunas de violencia, así que si lo que estas buscando es una historia romántica pastelosa este NO es tu fic.**

**Solo me queda por decir que este fic se lo dedico a mi onee-san Akane Miyano a la que admiro un montón por su manera de escribir (la cual me encanta y lo sabes uke mía) y a cual me inspira un montón (siii se que no lo sabes pero eres mi musa XDDD)**

**Este es el prologo y como tal me salio algo cortito **

**Los demás capi lo are más larguitos D:**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei, solo los utilizo para mis desvaríos XD

**Gracias Kaye nee-chan por betearme se viola a la beta **

1-Prologo

El interior del avión en el que viajaba era espacioso y lujoso. Todo comodidad e inocente indiferencia. Una joven mujer de treinta pocos, vestida con uniforme azul marino, se le acerco con una sonrisa agradable.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted señor Uchiha?- en la voz sensual con la que se expreso y la mirada anhelante, dejaba entrever una clara invitación.

La descarada proposición iba dirigida a un hombre de aspecto arrogante y altanero sentado en la última fila. Acababa de cumplir los 24 años y era, a pesar de su juventud, uno de los más ricos y famosos empresarios de Nueva York, su padre Fugaku era dueño de una multinacional con cedes por todo el mundo. De constitución fuerte y buen porte, vestía con un regio traje negro. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban unos felinos ojos negros que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

Pasándose una mano por su cabello de un intenso negro azulado, dejo escapar un bufido de molestia. Esta no era ni la primera, ni seguro que la última, azafata que se le insinuaba. No estaba seguro si era su dinero o su aspecto lo que las atraía, tal vez era un poco de las dos cosas. Mujeres superficiales que soñaban con atrapar a un guapo tonto y con dinero. Conocía muy bien a las de su clase, más bien a **los** de su clase.

Con hastío reunió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y dejo caer todo el peso de su mirada en ella.

- Creo ser capaz de avisar cuando necesite algo, gracias- le contesto con voz grave e indiferente, provocando que la bonita mujer se alejara con una rápida disculpa.

Una risotada le hizo pasear la mirada por su acompañante. Hatake Kakashi, su abogado y una de las únicas personas que apreciaba y confiaba. Con aspecto aburrido Kakashi era un trentaiñero con la constitución de un nadador. De hombros fuertes y largas piernas. Vestía un traje gris oscuro que hacia un gracioso contraste con su pelo y ojos, de un gris claro como un día nublado.

- No deberías ser tan desagradable Sasu-chan- el apelativo arranco un gruñido del azabache- la mayoría de los que estamos aquí nos gustaría despertar esa atracción entre las mujeres.

- Entonces según tú ¿debería alegrarme atraer a trepadoras que lo único que quieren es mi dinero?

Si conocía a las de su clase. Sin ir más lejos cuando tenía 19 años, su padre abandono a su madre por un mocoso de 18 años que aparentaba 15. Sin explicaciones, sin motivos, solo se dejo amarrar por un lindo muchacho que solo quería su dinero. Cuando aquello ocurrió su madre, él y su hermano Itachi se fueron a Nueva York.

Desgraciadamente su madre no duro mucho, en 12 meses se fue apagando poco a poco. Murió de tristeza y humillación. Y aun así cuando tres meses después del fallecimiento de su madre, Itachi volvió a Japón… nunca regreso. Se dejo encandilar por la putilla de su padre. Él que había visto a su propia madre morir por culpa de ese estúpido mocoso, se dejo arrastrar.

En estos tres años y medio desde que Itachi se fue, había aprendido a odiarle. Lo odiaba incluso más que a su padre y su amante. No entendía como podía haber caído tan bajo. ¿Es que acaso no le importo el sufrimiento que su madre pasó? ¿No le dolió?

Por si fuera poco ayer había sido el funeral de su padre y su hermano estaba acusado de su asesinato. Seguro como la mierda que el amante de Fugaku tenia algo que ver.

- Tengo entendido que tu hermano será condenado a 25 años de cárcel – la voz monocorde de Kakashi le saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Tienes pensamiento de apelar la decisión del jurado?

- Prefiero no saber como sabes eso antes del juicio- lo miro con indiferencia- ¿Sabes como llevara su defensa Itachi?

- Ninguna, tu hermano se confeso culpable del asesinato 12 horas después del echo. Es más el mismo fue quien avisó a la policía.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre los dos. Siendo roto 5 minutos después por el Uchiha.

- No pienso apelar, no vuelvo a Japón por eso. Me da igual los años que le caigan a Itachi.

- ¿Entonces por que vuelves? Sabes que la cede en Japón de Uchiha Company, pasa a manos del compañero sentimental de tu padre- lo miró a los ojos, temiendo la reacción del moreno- como también pasa a ser el socio con más acciones, después de ti, de la compañía.

- Ese es uno de mis dos motivos- gruño- no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya y se quede con la mitad de los vienes de mi padre.

- ¿Y el segundo? – en su voz se notaba curiosidad.

- Quiero ver a mi hermano y que me diga a la cara que lo llevó a matar a mi padre- mas que saber eso quería saber por que nunca regreso, el por que de que se dejara encandilar por el amante de su padre.

- Para eso no hacia falta volver a Japón, según la declaración que hizo Itachi a la policía, mató a Fugaku por que lo pilló en la cama con su pareja- sospesando la expresión de Sasuke continuó- Los amenazó con dejarlos en la calle y sin un duro, así que antes de que cambiara el testamento lo mató.

Una oleada de repulsión lo inundo ¿Itachi se acostaba con el amante de su padre? ¿Pero que mierda? Tenia la ligera sospecha que esa zorra mimada tenía algo que ver, pero esto… ¿Acaso no había destruido ya lo suficiente a su familia?

- Aun así va a tener que explicármelo cara a cara- dijo entre dientes, sus labios se habían apretado hasta formar una delgada línea recta.

Kakashi observó con aparente aburrimiento, como Sasuke se levantaba de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida, dando por terminada la conversación. Antes de trabajar como abogado del menor de los Uchihas había trabajado para Itachi. Sabía que era una de las personas mas inteligentes que había conocido y desde luego mucho, muchísimo más inteligente como para liarse con el amante de su padre. En tal caso de que si mantuviera una relación secreta con él era lo demasiado inteligente como para que no lo pillaran. Y mucho, mucho más como para matar a su padre por eso y luego confesarlo.

Sasuke se había dejado cegar por el odio pero él no. En este puzzle faltaba una pieza, la más importante. Si, algo olía mal en todo esto y él iba averiguarlo. Teniendo ya en mente cual seria su primer movimiento se levanto, bajando con tranquilidad del avión. Afuera le esperaba el moreno dentro de una gran limusina, la cual les llevaría a la mansión Uchiha. Sin más dilación entró en silencio, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Con indiferencia Sasuke pegó su frente en el frío cristal de la ventanilla. Su vista se paseó por los transeúntes, los cuales caminaban frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Tan cerca unos de otros y a la vez tan lejos.

Nunca había sido capaz de superar la indiferencia con la que su padre lo trataba, para él Sasuke era poco más que un adorno más de la mansión. Fugaku no fue un padre ejemplar, ni mucho menos pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese vacío que había dejado en su corazón. Siempre pensó estúpidamente que si se convertía en uno de los mejores empresarios, Fugaku lo reconocería por fin.

De pequeño siempre buscó su reconocimiento, una mirada o una palabra de aliento. Darse cuenta que hasta ahora inconcientemente también lo había buscado le frustraba. Aun después de todo lo que le había echo el había anhelado su reconocimiento y su mundo había girado en torno a eso. Se había convertido en la persona que Fungaku había querido que fuera, sin embargo su padre ya no estaba ahí para verlo.

La limusina freno suavemente, haciéndole abrir los ojos, encontrándose de frente con el sitio que alguna vez se atrevió a llamar hogar y que irónicamente ahora era su infierno.

La mansión de aspecto victoriana y sus jardines estaba rodeada por una verja negra, la cual estaba protegida con el mejor equipo de seguridad. De dos plantas y de color blanco se alzaba imponente, llamando a todo el que estuviera en las inmediaciones a observarla con curiosa admiración. El enorme jardín delantero estaba muy bien cuidado y una hermosa fuente de mármol blanco se encontraba en él.

Cuando la verja se cerró detrás de la limusina al pasar, Sasuke sintió de repente como la rueda del destino comenzaba a rodar y sabía con seguridad de que tarde o temprano lo arrastraría en su camino. Ese momento fue uno de esos en la vida, en el cual sabes que marcaba un antes y un después.

Reuniendo fuerzas salió del coche. Al fin había llegado el momento de verse cara a cara con el amante de su padre.

- Por fin en casa ¿no? Sasuke – escucho que le decía Kakashi a su espalda, mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.

Pero el Uchiha no le contesto, tenía toda su atención puesta en el muchazo de 23 años que en ese momento acababa de salir por la puerta principal. Al verlo había puesto una expresión de ¿pánico? En un segundo, y bajo su mirada, observó como se recomponía y mostraba una falsa sonrisa agradable en su cara.

- Nos volvemos a ver, Uzumaki Naruto.

CONTINUARA

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Acepto sugerencia y cartas bombas XD **

**Nos leemos!! **


End file.
